Stay Strong My Little One
by Russian Wolf 666
Summary: Turkey and Russia's son has been taken to ensure European safety.Taken by Greece.Now what will the family do to reunite.I own nothing but my OC.Rated for future chapters
1. Broken Goodbyes

Ivan and Sadik looked at each other miserably. It was finally happening, their son Arkady was being taken away. They knew that sooner or later it would happen. With Russia and Turkey on opposite ends of the world, they boxed in every country between them. With all the wars that had occurred Europe had become terrified of anything that could remotely look like the beginnings of World War 3. America had jumped in solely because he knew it would make Ivan suffer. The two still had a deep loathing of each other; though now it wore a thin mask of civility. Alfred had offered to take the boy which brought roaring protests from both parents but Arthur stated that it was Europe that had more to worry about so a European country would take the child. The debate over who had taken hours but in the end it needed to be someone who could resist any pity attempts. It needed to be someone who hated the two. Therefore Hercules stood over Sadik, smiling smugly as the former Ottoman Empire said goodbye to his little one.

Sadik hugged his boy close to his chest and buried his nose in the silvery hair. He could hear Arkady sniffle and sob into his shoulder as he pulled the boy in tighter.

"Shh don't cry Ark…shh be strong my little one and know that no matter what we love you. We love you Benim küçük melek (_My Little Angel_)" Ivan knelt down beside Sadik and wrapped his arms around the boy as well, unable to say only a single goodbye.

"We're sorry Arkady really we are but…we'll see each other again. So don't cry Мое драгоценное сокровище (_My Precious Treasure_)." The only answer they received was a strangled sob as he tried to snuggle deeper into the embrace while grabbing fistfuls of their shirts. Hercules snorted.

"It's doubtful that you'll be seeing him any time soon. Now wrap this pathetic scene up our flight's leaving soon." The two fixed the other nations with utter hatred but said nothing, preferring to press kisses to the boy's temples. A slightly muffled whimper could be heard as he felt the arms of the two nations beginning to remove themselves. He clung all the tighter. Alfred walked up and seized the back of the child's shirt. The two nearly broke at the sight of those beautiful green eyes, Sadik's eyes, overflowing.

"No! Baba (_Papa_) папа (_Papa_)! I'm sorry! Whatever I did wrong, I'm sorry! Just don't take me away from them! Please! Please let me go home!" He looked around at the surrounding nations, none of whom offered him any pity. Ivan tore through those present to kneel before his son again and took the boy's face in his hands.

"Arkady Braginski-Adnan understand this if nothing else. None of this is your fault. You did nothing wrong my little one." Ivan pressed another kiss to Arkady's forehead before he was hauled away by Alfred and Gilbert. He could slightly hear Gilbert mocking him, the albino hated him with a deeper passion than Alfred could ever muster, but he could focus solely on the sound of his son's voice. The voice pleading to be brought back to his parents in an odd mix of Russian and Turkish. He felt Alfred and Gilbert being wrestled off of him and then Sadik's searing embrace as he was tucked into the Turk's chest. He felt Sadik hurrying them out of the building, felt him rushing them home but above all he felt the hot mind numbing pain in his chest. His baby was gone and he could do nothing about it. The tears had started without consent but it was only when they reached his mansion on the outskirts of Moscow that he allowed himself to completely break, allowed himself to scream his agony into Sadik's chest and plead for his son to be brought back. Sadik tightened his hold and, as tears slid down his face from under his mask, whispered what he hoped were words of comfort to his distraught love. All the while he remained unaware of his own pleading.

Arkady wiped his cheeks harshly with the sleeve of his coat while he stared out the window of the plane. His baba had told him to be strong and he would be though inside he was still trembling. The entire way through security he had screamed, in Russian? Turkish? He really didn't know, to be taken back. All he wanted was to go home. Was that really asking too much? He had debated telling the flight attendants that the Greek was kidnapping him. To drive the point home he was even going to say that Hercules had molested him. He could certainly pull off such a story, he was distraught enough. But strong countries don't run away from an enemy, strong countries crush them into dust. Despite this thought he still boarded the plane with his arms wrapped around himself, desperate to hold onto the security that his final hug from his parents had created. He closed his eyes and attempted to reign in his emotions.

Hercules sat beside the boy with satisfaction. He had finally hurt that damn Turk and he would ensure that the pain lasted for at least as long as he had been stuck under that bastard's rule. He turned his head slightly to study his prize. He looked almost exactly like Ivan with his soft silver hair and pale skin not yet tanned by the Mediterranean sun. Hercules could tell that when the boy was older he would around Sadik's size and to his surprise he could see the small curl that Sadik possessed. Hercules was relieved in a way; the less the child looked like Sadik the less Hercules had to see that face every day. On the other hand it meant that when the child suffered that it would be Ivan that Hercules saw in his mind not Sadik. Deciding it didn't matter he figured that it would be a good idea to go over some basic house rules.

"Achilles." No answer. "Achilles." He prodded the boy with his foot. He jumped slightly when the boy's eyes snapped open and glared at him. Sadik's eyes, those were Sadik's eyes.

"That's not my name." The simple sentence contained enough malice to stun the nation briefly. Hercules smirked, so the boy was going to fight him.

"It is now. I'm not having anything that that originates from the Turkish bastard under my roof. You're Greek now." The boy frowned.

"But Arkady is Russ-" Hercules cut him off.

"So you will not speak Turkish at all and Russian will be kept to a minimum. I expect most of your speech to be in Greek."

"But I don't know any Gre-" He was cut off again.

"You will not mention anything to do with Turkey or Russia nor will you eat any of their food or participate in any activities related to them. Understand that you are not a guest you are a conquered…well I guess you're not even a nation are you? At any rate you'll be joining the staff at my house. Any questions? No? Good." Hercules shifted until he felt comfortable and the fell asleep. Arkady stared at him. He could feel tears wanting to make another appearance but he hurriedly blinked them back.

Sadik sighed as he lay in bed with his Russian lover beside him and smirked at the irony of it all. Just weeks ago, the two were wishing that they had some alone time. Sadik missed the times when he could tie up his beautiful lover and tease him to the point of insanity when he couldn't even beg, then to pleasure him until the sun broke the horizon. He missed the times when afterwards Ivan would be so sensitive to his every fleeting touch. Once Arkady had come along, those times dropped drastically in numbers. Now he stared at the ceiling, wishing that the reason he was awake was because Arkady had a nightmare and had come crawling into their bed. But it was just the two of them and the bedroom down the hall would be empty for a very long time. He sighed again and allowed exhaustion to claim him and carry him into an uneasy sleep. Unknown to the Turk, their son lay on an old mattress in Greece, his face buried in the shirt he had been wearing that still had traces of his baba's scent clinging to the fabric.


	2. New life, Old friends

Arkady grunted as someone knocked on the door to his room. He buried himself deeper into his baba's chest and sighed.

"Baba (_Papa_), папа (_Papa_) I had the most horrible dream. I was taken away and sent to live with Greece and you weren't allowed to get me back." He waited for his baba's rich laughter at the dream's absurdity or long a string of curses directed at the Greek, whichever came first. He waited to feel cool fingers threading through his hair in comfort accompanied by slightly muffled words of comfort in Russian. Instead he heard the door open and a distinctly feminine voice call out.

"Achilles are you awake?" His heart plummeted with that simple sentence. He rolled onto his back, wrapped his shirt around his face and tried to keep from allowing tears to flood his eyes. "Achilles?"

"That's not my name." his response was slightly muffled due to the shirt but he really didn't care.

"It's not? But that is what Master Hercules is telling everyone to call you." He could see her eyes widening in his mind.

"My name's Arkady. I don't care what that bastard wants to call me. It's his fault that I'm here!" He knew it really wasn't just Hercules but it felt so good to be able to blame someone.

"Oh well I'm Agata and I'm going to be like a big sister for you. Just one question…why do you have your shirt over your face?" Arkady smiled, he liked her already. She seemed very friendly and her voice was soft and sweet.

"It smells like my baba. His scent seems to stick to things easier than папы (_Papa's_). I guess its cause he smells like spices, while папа smells like sunflowers…and vodka." Ageta chuckled softly.

"I see. Well be careful, you might use up the scent before you see him again." Arkady quickly sat up, pulling the shirt off his face.

"W-what? You mean it-it might not smell like him anymore!" Seeing the rising panic, Ageta set a hand on his shoulder and shushed him.

"Don't worry little one. I will be accompanying Hercules to world meetings now in order to pass on to you any rules that apply to you, your current situation, you know stuff like that. I'm in charge of you now so that means any news that you'll intentionally hear will come from me. While I'm there I can act as a messenger between you and your parents. You know deliver letters and maybe a few things that smell like them. All I'm saying is that the next conference isn't for a bit yet and even then Hercules might make me stay close to him." Arkady nodded eagerly and turned to study his new sister. Taking her in, his eyes widened in shock. She had chocolate brown hair that fell in waves just past her shoulders and warm honey brown eyes. She had been dressed in a sea blue and white maid outfit and her skin was tan from her time in Greece.

"Hey I know you! You were the one that helped me in the market!" She smiled warmly.

"Nice to see you again Ark."

_Sadik and Arkady walked around the market in Greece looking for the last few ingredients for supper. Ivan had been stuck in Russia all week in order to straighten out the riots concerning the government. He was due to be back that evening so the two had decided to make something special. Sadik squeezed Arkady's hand as they walked along the crowded streets, a silent 'stay close to me'. The two Turks couldn't resist adding a few sweet things as they went, Arkady never straying from Sadik's side and not moving from the spot that he was in if Sadik released his hand. They had just gotten the last item on their list when a strong wind caught the hat upon Sadik's head and carried it off. Sadik cursed colorfully and yelled when Arkady took off after it. After a long run he picked the hat up off the ground and dusted the dirt off. Looking around, Arkady realized that he was no longer in the market. He looked around nervously for Sadik._

_ "Baba!" He called wandering along the streets. He kept looking at everyone on the sidewalk hoping to see the familiar green jacket. He was looking off to his left when he bumped into someone. "Sorry."_

_ "That's ok. Hey are you lost or something?" He looked up at the girl. She looked like someone he could trust, with her big brown eyes and wavy hair pulled up in a ponytail. She looked to be around sixteen with a motherly face. _

_ "Yeah I'm looking for my baba." Her gaze softened even more._

_ "Where'd ya loose him sweetheart?" Arkady started to sniffle._

_ "The market. What if I never find him? He might have gone home without me. He and папа always want more time alone together. What if he leaves me here?" Tears made hot paths down his pale cheeks._

_ "Hey it's ok honey. He wouldn't do that. Now my mama told me that if I ever got lost in the market, the best thing to do would be to wait at the fountain in that little square because eventually everyone has to walk by there." She took his hand and began to lead him back to the market. Sitting him down on the ledge of the fountain, she gently cleaned his cheeks off. "There we go, good as new. Now what are we looking for? What's he look like?" Arkady looked around at the people passing._

_ "Well he's a Turk. He's really tall and strong. He's wearing his military jacket, it's green by the way, and tan pants. He wears a really tattered white scarf, a white mask, and normally this hat. His hair is black and his skin is really tan, oh and his eyes look just like mine." She chuckled, not bothering to tell him that she would never get close to a stranger to see their eyes._

_ "Alright let's be on the lookout for him. What's your name by the way? I'm Eta." Arkady smiled._

_ "I'm Arkady but everyone that knows me calls me Ark so you can too." Suddenly Arkady was swept up into two strong arms. "Baba!"_

_ "Arkady Braginski-Adnan don't you ever scare me like that again! Oh but I'm so glad you're safe." Arkady smiled happily, holding up the small red hat._

_ "I rescued your hat baba." Sadik raised an eyebrow though it couldn't be seen because of the mask he wore._

_ "Thank you my little one." He then spotted Eta, who was still sitting on the fountain ledge. "And who's this? Did you rescue this lovely young lady too?" Arkady blushed and opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Eta._

_ "He most certainly did. My name is Eta and I was running down the street from an awful bunch of boys when I ran into this one. They didn't dare try to follow me again while I was with my savior." Sadik smirked, both he and Eta knew it was a lie but she didn't want to embarrass him in front of his father by saying she found him in tears._

_ "Well then my little warrior, it seems you had quite the day. However you need to say goodbye to your lovely lady as we need to have dinner ready before Ivan gets home." Arkady blushed and waved to Eta mumbling a quiet 'goodbye'. Sadik shook his head, smirking slightly._

_ "That's not how you say goodbye to a beautiful woman. You need to kiss her." Arkady's blush darkened._

_ "K-k-kiss her?" Eta smirked realizing what Sadik was doing._

_ "Well if you won't, I will." With that said she wrapped her arms around the boy and lifted him while planted a kiss on his crimson cheek. "See ya around angel face." Sadik roared with laughter as Arkady face, ears and neck turned the color of a tomato. Once Arkady was back on the ground, Sadik began to lead him away after thanking Eta for her help._

_ "Just wait until I tell your папа about this one."_

"_Baba no!" _

Sadik awoke to something invading his mouth. That something happened to be Ivan's tongue. He smiled sleepily but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His heart still hurt and his head throbbed from a night of silent tears. He blinked as he took in Ivan's current attire, or lack thereof.

"I need it Sadik. Please." He nodded and opened the bedside table drawer. He pulled out four soft but strong scarves, a thick black blindfold, a metal cock ring, a small vibrator and a bottle of lube. He tied Ivan's hands to the headboard, one to each bedpost, and blindfolded him before leaning in to kiss and nip at his neck. Ivan groaned as Sadik attacked one of the most sensitive parts of his body, leaning his head back and hissing in pleasure when Sadik bit down on his pulse point. He knew that tomorrow his neck would be a mess of hickies, each one marking him as Sadik's property, but that just made him moan louder. He could feel himself hardening as Sadik's kisses moved onto his chest, specifically his dusty pink nipples. He gasped as one peak was enveloped in Sadik's hot mouth, the other one teased mercilessly by his fingers. Ivan could never get over just how warm the Turk was. He gasped and squirmed as Sadik went back and forth between the two peaks, showering it in heat then exposing it to the chill of Ivan's home. Ivan was at full hardness before Sadik even reached his abs. Ivan arched his back as Sadik slowly made his way down, kissing and lapping at every scar that littered the Russian's body. He held his breath as Sadik came so close to his manhood, so close Ivan could feel the heat radiating off his skin, before he began to kiss down Ivan's thigh. He kissed all the way down Ivan's leg and up the other one, again just missing his lover's throbbing length. He smirked as Ivan whimpered and reached for the cock ring, making sure to keep his mouth just over the blushing tip of Ivan's need. Ivan could feel Sadik's warmth breath indicating that his mouth was so close but every time he bucked his hips, Sadik would move back just enough to tease. It was infuriating and incredibly arousing. He whimpered again when he felt the cold, merciless metal ring around his enflamed skin. The sound quickly morphed into a long moan as Sadik took him in his mouth. Ivan arched his back and tugged at his bonds, thrashing his head from side to side and letting out jumbled words in Russian. Sadik smirked and grazed his lover's excitement with his teeth, loving the sounds only he could pull forth. Ivan knew he was in for a long night when he felt Sadik chuckle around his length and bucked his hips, moaning louder at the thought. Too soon for his liking though, Sadik decided it was time for the real fun. He left his lover to the chill while he covered the vibrator in lube. He smirked as he watched Ivan shiver and squirm, desperate for Sadik's heat back. He eased the vibrator in with one hand while the other ghosted over his heavy sac. While he waited for Ivan to get used to the intrusion, Sadik bound his feet to the foot board. Climbing back between Ivan's legs, he flipped the vibrator on and leaned forward to envelope just the tip of Ivan's manhood, teasing the slit with his tongue and teeth. He tugged at the flap and growled softly. Ivan arched and cried with pleasure, squirming as he vainly tried to get the vibrator to move in just a fraction of an inch more. He panted, it was so close to his prostate and Sadik was torturing him far too well.

"S-S-Sa-Ahhhhh! Please oh please… I beg you my love. Please please…more…please more. Ugh…ahhh…Sadik please." Sadik chuckled and slipped the tip of his tongue into Ivan's slit and hummed. Ivan's back arched violently and he writhed beneath the skilled hands that had wondered up his neglected pink nubs. He squirmed and arched, pleading until he was sure his voice would go. He could feel Sadik's chuckling at his reaction when the vibrator in the cock ring was turned on.

"Master…master please I beg you…have mercy. Please." He felt the vibrator removed and shortly after, the cock ring as well. His legs were freed but not his arms. The blindfold was left on and he arched, screaming, as Sadik entered him striking his prostate roughly. Sadik leaned in close to the Russian's ear.

"You want to get fucked by me? Huh ya dirty little slut. Ya want my long hard cock in your ass?" Ivan whimpered.

"Yes! Yes I want it master!" He whined when he felt Sadik slow down.

"You don't deserve it though. I should punish ya not reward ya." Ivan shivered at the prospect.

"Yes master please punish me." Sadik grabbed Ivan's hips and slammed in full force.

"You don't cum until I say so. You got that slut?" Ivan nodded. Sadik frowned and slowed his pace to a complete stop, though it killed him to do it. He couldn't help his neediness; Ivan was just so damn tight.

"Yes! Yes I understand master! Please punish me harder!" Sadik resumed his thrusting, grunting and gasping with every thrust. He could feel Ivan tensing, trying to follow the order that he had been given. Deciding to take mercy on him, Sadik gave him the okay to release, following shortly after. He reached up and removed the blindfold and scarves, gazing into those half lidded purple eyes with adoration. He used the last of his energy to pull Ivan into his chest and cover them with the blanket. They'd pick this back up after a nap.


	3. The pain of conquering

Sadik walked into the sun lit kitchen slowly, a small chain in hand. Ivan staggered in after him, naked with his hands bound behind his back and painfully hard. The chain in Sadik's hand led to the cock ring that denied Ivan release. Every single tug sent a deliciously torturous shot of pleasure through Ivan's body until he collapsed to his knees in the center of the room, panting his pleasure and trying to hide his blush with his scarf. Sadik looked down at those hazy, pleasure clouded, violet eyes and smirked.

"Feeling a little hot under the collar there, are we love?" Ivan whined, rocking his hips in a futile hope for more friction. Sadik's smirk widened when he rested his head against the Turk's thigh, sobbing in desperation. They had woken up from their little nap at four in the morning and since then Sadik had released many times. Ivan however had been denied. Sadik looked at the sunflower clock on the wall and debated. It was going on ten o'clock and he could always just get his lover hard again. He was startled from his thoughts when he felt something moving against his leg. Looking down, he saw that Ivan had adjusted his position and was grinding against Sadik's leg.

Ivan gasped and keened, burying his face into Sadik's thigh. His lover's pajama pants felt so good on his heated flesh. He was suddenly pushed back onto his heels and Sadik's bare foot was pressed into his package. Forceful but not enough to hurt, never enough to hurt.

"You naughty boy! And here I was thinking of ending your punishment early." Ivan's eyes widened with this information and he whimpered pitifully. He looked up at Sadik and pleaded with his eyes, having earlier been denied the right to speak. Sadik looked down at him thoughtfully. "I'm still feeling generous though so," The Turk undid Ivan's bonds and massaged his wrists carefully then he pulled over one of the kitchen chairs and removed the cock ring before sitting down. "Give me a show." Ivan blinked and his blush spread to his ears and down his neck. Sadik smirked at the adorable reaction. "Stay on your knees like that and pleasure yourself for me."

Ivan stole glances at Sadik as he slid his cool hands down his body, focusing first on his hard nipples then on his leaking member. One hand cupped and squeezed his swelling sac and the other tried to keep the harsh fast jerking he was used to with Sadik. He bit his lip as he tried to continue to follow the order of silence. He didn't know when he closed his eyes but the next time he opened them, Sadik was leaning over him.

"Cum for me Ivan." Sadik pressed his lips to Ivan's and swallowed the scream the other let loose. Ivan's world turned white as he released all over his hand and stomach. He thought he heard Sadik say 'good boy' before he feinted into those warm arms. When he awoke, they were both lying on the couch. Ivan was clean and lying on Sadik's chest while the Turk ran his fingers through the Russian's hair, as he mumbled the words to Arkady's lullaby. Ivan ignored the coffee and baklavas and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the earlier pain return. There was no distraction now.

"Sadik." The other looked down at Ivan's face. "Do you think…we'll ever see him again?" Sadik sighed and propped himself up slightly.

"Ivan, do you remember when I first found out you liked your little fetish?" Ivan's brow furrowed, unsure of what that had to do with anything, and he nodded. "I told you that I'd humor you for a night to see how I liked it and we'd go from there. Now in the middle of everything I told you to call me 'master' and only that. You damn near had a mental breakdown. All cause of what Mongolia did." When Ivan had been under Mongolia's rule, the man had taken great joy in humiliating Ivan as much as possible: shoving him into a woman's party covered in feces, raping him in public while making Ivan cum as well, and Ivan was never to address him as anything other than 'my master'. "You swore that you'd never use that term again. Now how often do ya use it?" Ivan blushed and buried his face in Sadik's chest. "We'll get him back love. And there'll be hell to pay just you wait."

Arkady looked up from the area of floor he was scrubbing.

"So how did you start working for that Greek bastard?" Eta stopped mid-sentence and shook her head.

"Ark we're supposed to be teaching you Greek while we work _not_ discussing how I came to be here, what spices go best with what food, philosophy, or the weather." Arkady stiffened stubbornly.

"What use is Greek to me? Turkish is understood here, as well as in many countries formally apart of the Ottoman Empire, most of the Middle East and Germany. Any country that used to be a part of the Soviet Union can understand Russian, and so does Israel and Germany. I'll never use Greek after I'm free of this asshole." Ageta sighed, the boy had a point but if she didn't teach him then it could land the two of them in a lot of trouble. Neither of them noticed Hercules standing on the stairs above them. "Don't get me wrong Eta, I love Greece. The country is beautiful and very welcoming. The only problem with it is the son of a bitch that represents it." Hercules didn't know when he'd moved but the next thing he knew; he had the boy by the upper arm and was dragging him up the stairs. He threw the child across his room before shutting and locking the door. Slowly advancing on the trembling child, he felt a cruel smirk lift at the corners of his mouth. He no longer saw Arkady, a small boy innocent of the anger that was directed at him, he only saw Sadik, now finally at _his_ mercy. He slammed the boy into the wall, delighting in the cry of pain and the tears pricking at the corner of those forest green eyes. He noticed the double curl out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and felt his smirk widen as the boy shivered in unknown pleasure.

Arkady didn't know what this feeling was. His legs felt weak and his mind was hazy. He could feel his face heating up and some strange feeling in his lower regions. He glared at the Greek. Baba said that curl was only to be touched by someone he loved and he most certainly did not love the other. He was suddenly turned and shoved onto the bed. His shirt was ripped off and, no matter how he struggled; his pants and boxers soon joined it. Hercules grabbed a fistful of his silver hair and forced him up onto all fours. He could here Hercules struggling with something for a minute then he felt the searing pain as his tiny entrance was taken harshly. His tears flowed freely and he screamed and begged, nearly passing out from the agony. He could feel blood running down his thighs as Hercules thrusts became harsher. After what felt like an eternity, Hercules groaned and covered Arkady's abused insides in his release. The boy whimpered, the hot, white substance burned at his torn flesh and made its way down his thighs to mingle with the blood. A humiliated blush spread across his face and sobbed, so distraught he could barely breathe.

Hercules sighed in satisfaction. The hole had been so tight, so warm almost like a…virgin. He turned back to the sobbing mess to take it in fully for the first time since he had begun. Took in the form of a small little boy sobbing in pain at being taken so harshly, cradling what was likely a fractured wrist with a deep purple bruise forming on his arm. Blood and semen dripped down the quivering pale thighs and bright red marks covered his ass from where Hercules had smacked him. Unable to stand the heart wrenching sound, Hercules grabbed the boy's injured wrist and proceeded to drag him down to the basement, ignoring his cries of embarrassment at his state of undress. There was a large cell located in the back of the cold room. Inside was a single occupant, a man in his late thirties. He used to work with the staff but was accused of molesting them. Hercules had known him since he was a boy and was unable to turn him in.

"Here you go Theo, a new playmate and he's all ready for you." He tossed the child into the cell, paying no mind as he landed in an ungraceful heap and walked out. Arkady jumped to his feet, wide eyed with pupils the size of pinpricks in terror. He could just make out the silhouette of a huge frame before he ran to the door, clawing at the lock while sobbing hysterically. He could feel the man advancing on him and he realized far too late that he should have moved when he felt that hot breath on his neck. His hair was seized and he was dragged to the cot in the far corner where he got a rougher, longer repeat of his earlier punishment. It was sometime in the middle of the night that Ageta smuggled him back upstairs.

Arkady awoke to a world filled with nothing but pain. His ass hurt, his back hurt, his wrist hurt, his arms hurt, his fingers hurt from clawing to get away from the man in the cell and his head throbbed painfully from tears. He could feel Ageta petting his hair in comfort and he reached out blindly for the shirt he came to Greece in. Holding it to his face, he breathed deeply, trying to erase the stench from the basement, the sound of Hercules grunting above him and the feel of both their hands wandering his skin. It just wasn't fair! He didn't do anything! He screamed into his pillow so loud he didn't hear Hercules open the door.

"So he's still crying huh?" Ageta whirled around to face him, her face a mask of fury.

"Get out of here you monster!" The Greek just laughed.

"Oh come on! Sadik is probably teaching him this stuff anyway; the actual act must have been saved for the last lesson." He turned his attention to the terrified child. "How about it kid? Sadik teach you to belly dance yet? Or how about how to give head?" Ageta slapped him sharply. "What? He'll listen a lot better now." She nodded, smiling bitterly.

"Yeah, congratulations Hercules, you broke the spirit of an innocent child." Hercules scoffed.

"He's Turkey's son, so who cares?"

"Yes he's Turkey and _Russia'_s son. Can you imagine what they're going to do when they find out? If you thought Sadik was bad when you disrespected him, what do you think he's going to do when he finds out you defiled his son? And you thought Sadik was scary angry, how are you going to fair against Ivan? There's a reason the Baltics are so terrified of him." The Greek froze. He remembered one time during a meeting Arkady had stolen Sadik's mask and placed it on his own face. Sadik had laughed and kissed the boy's nose before resuming his speech. He couldn't remember who but someone remarked that Arkady looked stupid. Sadik had stopped mid-sentence to scream at the country until they had fled the room. He remembered walking in on Lithuania being tortured for bumping into Arkady in the halls. He had walked into the room just as Lithuania lost control of his bladder. He remembered Toris's shamefaced look and Ivan's sadistic sneer. He knew that Lithuania had been let off easy because he had arrived. He didn't want to think about what Ivan would do to him and he hurriedly left the room. Unbeknownst to him had composed a letter explaining what happened and slipped it in with Arkday's to be delivered to the two nations at the soonest convenience.


	4. Let Be War Upon You

Sadik squeezed Ivan's hand as they walked down the hall towards the meeting room. It had been a long hard month knowing that Arkady was under the care of someone that hated Sadik. Finally they hoped that the other countries had come to their sense and would see fit to return their little one. Ivan rested his head against Sadik's shoulder as the other wraped an arm around the Russian's waist. They were the last to enter and, quite literally, the eyes of the entire world were on them as they walked in. Those same eyes widened at the state of the two nations. Ivan's eyes had sunken in and had so many bags under them, they simply looked bruised. His cheeks had hollowed and his skin had taken on a sickly hue. Though Sadik's eyes could not be seen due to his mask, it was obvious that he had gotten about as much sleep as Ivan had and he looked ready to snap at anything that even looked at him the wrong way. Ivan's eyes had dulled and his smile had vanished. He observed the room with a blank, dull, empty stare that made the others shiver. Sadik led him over to their chairs and the two sat down without a word to anyone. Ludwig cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Let's begin this meeting then." The others, thankful for the distraction from the two heartbroken nations, eagerly agreed. That is until they noticed the document that was to be discussed first. Arthur stood up and pointed a disbelieving finger at Ivan and Sadik.

"What the bloody hell is this about?" The two just stared back. "Ivan get up here and explain this." The northern nation didn't move nor did be speak.

"He won't say anything, ain't talking much lately. And do we have to spell it out for you? Russia and Turkey will no longer be giving any support to any of you." The rest of the world looked on in utter shock. Yao was the first to find his voice.

"But why aru?" Sadik laughed, but it lacked the richness, the love for life and any joy. It was hollow and dead. The laugh of someone who has nothing left to loose.

"You're kidding right? You take our little boy away from us, send him to someone that hates me and would have little issue taking that out on my child, forbid us from having any contact with him and you expect our aid?" He raised a hand to silence any that had started to speak. "We are well aware of those that fought on our behalf to keep Ark at home and we thank you for it. From the bottom of our hearts we thank you and if any of those people are ever in need, be aware that we will never turn our backs on you. But we have been deeply wounded and need time for that wound to heal. For those that stole Arkady from us, expect nothing from us. Either he is willingly returned; if that is the case we may one day forgive you. Or" Sadik let the threat hang in the air. It was no secret that the Russian and Turkish armies were growing in power and would have little qualms about using Greece to test their new strength. They'd have no problems going through the country, straight through and then on to those that had agreed to take their child. Ludwig broke the silence with a negotiation.

"What if we opened up communication?" The two focused their gazes on the German. For the first time since the meeting began Ivan spoke.

"What did you have in mind comrade?" Ludwig smiled sadly; he was one of the ones that had argued to leave Arkady with his parents. Ivan had worked hard to rebuild their friendship after World War 2 and now it was Ludwig's turn.

"Regular letters, phone calls once a week and visitations." Sadik's eyes narrowed.

"How often can we see him?" Ludwig shrugged and tried to think of a number that would please everyone.

"Twice a month?" The other nations were immediately in an uproar. "Quiet!" The bickering slowly died down and all eyes focused on Ludwig. "Alright I want everyone to go away for a little while and think of a fair number. We'll come back and debate in half an hour." The room began to clear quickly, amid the chaos Ageta slipped away from Hercules and fought her way over to Sadik and Ivan.

"Mr. Turkey, Mr. Russia these letters are from your son." After placing the letters in Ivan's hand she raced off to find Hercules. The two stared after the girl in wonder. They turned to each other before sitting down to read the letters. Ivan carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the pile. They were dated from the night he arrived in Greece to the day of the meeting.

Dear Baba and папа,

It's my first night in Greece and already I miss you terribly. I'm trying to be strong but it's so hard. That Greek bastard wants to change my name and keep me from doing anything that he thinks even remotely has an attachment to you. Oh Baba how did you ever put up with this brat when you were still an empire?

In case you're wondering it's the next day right now. I was really tired last night but I didn't want to waste paper. I don't like it here but I did make a new friend. Her name is Ageta or Eta. Baba, you remember her right? She's the girl from the market. She's really nice. She cooks me Turkish food, and lets me speak Turkish even though I'm not supposed to and doesn't get mad at me when I don't wanna learn Greek. The clothes that I came here in smell just like you Baba. I fell asleep on them last night and thought it was all a dream. That bastard is mean. He got all mad because I woke up late. I wasn't late; the clock said it was 8 in the morning. He also orders me around a lot and makes me clean stuff. I have to go; Ageta needs my help with something.

Love

Arkady

The rest of the letters were roughly the same format, and then they found the one that Ageta had slipped in. The two had to read it over a few times for the meaning of the words to register through their shock. Sadik's hands crumpled the paper as they shook with rage. The other nations filed in slowly and took their seats, oblivious to the unforgivable act that had been unveiled. Hercules was the last to enter. The brunette yawned as he walked through the door and gasped in pain as he was slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes to see an all too familiar white mask. Sadik's jaw was set in a hard line and Hercules could feel the fire in Sadik's eyes burn into his own.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you? He's a child you fucking piece of shit!" The other nations stared on in shook. Hercules felt sweat gather on his brow. There was no way Sadik could know…was there?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sadik's lips curled back into a snarl and Hercules had a brief reminder of the man that had terrorized the world. For no one had stood up to the Ottoman Empire and lived.

"You raped my son you fucker!" The meeting room froze and Hercules' eyes widened in fear. Sadik shoved the letter into his face, shook the brunette and proceeded to show the rest of the room. Ivan walked up to him calmly, with that smile on his face but Hercules could sense something under it. Something that told him to surrender and submit to anything this man wanted. The Russian leaned in close to Hercules' ear and whispered.

"I will utterly destroy you." Hercules barely held back a whimper. When Ivan stood back up, his amethyst eyes had darkened to an almost black and the smile showed unhidden cruelty. He gulped and, staring into those eyes, felt his bladder release. Warmth erupted in his groin and trickled down his leg to form a puddle at his feet. Ivan chuckled and turned to Ludwig. The German stared at the letter in shock. "Forget negotiations Ludwig. It's war now."


	5. So it Begins

Three days after the world conference, Russia and Turkey publicly declared war on Greece. Ageta opened the door to Arkady's room quietly in case the boy was asleep. They had arrived back from Germany at 2:30 in the morning and the drive from the airport had been another half an hour. She needn't have worried. Arkady rolled over to face the door as soon as it opened and shot her a tired smile. She sat on the edge of the old mattress and ran a hand through the silver hair.

"Guess what Ark. You might be going home sooner than you thought." She whispered excitedly. Arkady sat up with wide eyes.

"The other nations said I could go home?" Ageta shook her head.

"Even better. Both your parents have declared war. They're coming to get you." She watched in joy as those green eyes lit up.

"Really?" He spoke loudly briefly forgetting the need to be quiet. She nodded and pulled a package out from behind her back. The day that they were supposed to leave, it had arrived at the hotel from Sadik.

"Your father sent this." He pulled the package into his lap and carefully unwrapped it. Folded inside the paper was a large white, red, and gold robe. The robe that Sadik had worn as the Ottoman Empire. Beneath it was Ivan's Imperial Guard uniform. Each one had a note pinned to the breast.

_Arkady_

_I hope this brings a bit of comfort to you until it is really me embracing you._

_P. S. I want you to wear this when we take Athens. _

_~Baba _

Arkady put the note and the robe to one side to look at the uniform.

_My Darling Arkady_

_Stay strong my brave little one for soon you shall have vengeance._

_P. S. Pay no attention to what Sadik says. This uniform suits the invasion of Athens so much more._

_~ папа_

He giggled quietly and, at Ageta's curious look, showed her the two notes.

"Where the uniform Ark, just wear the robe over top. Now however, it is time for little boys to be asleep." She took the robe and wrapped it around Arkady's shoulders then tucked the thin sheet serving as a blanket around him as well. She hid the uniform in the small dresser, under Arkady's own clothes, before leaving for her own room. Feeling his eyes grow heavy, Arkady snuggled deeper into the warm robe, inhaling the scent that had clung to it for over two centuries.

Sadik stood on the runway as the night wind whipped around him, making him shiver from time to time. Ivan would be arriving any minute with 10,000 troops to add to his 1500 as well as supplies. He thought his lover was going a bit overboard if he was honest. He even heard Ivan muttering about wanting to re-arm his nukes. Thankfully the Russian government did not see a need to go that far. Nevertheless once everything was taken off the planes, Sadik saw the extent to which Ivan was allowed to go. Guns, bombs, even torture instruments to be used on POWs had been shipped over from Russia. He ventured to guess that half of what was present wasn't supposed to be released to the army until three years' time. Ivan was sparing nothing to ensure that this war was won. He smirked and pulled his lover into a fierce hug. He could feel Ivan grabbing fistfuls of the back of his jacket and pressed a kiss to the pale temple.

They parted and looked towards Greek territory from their place at the border of Turkey, the noon sun beating down on their backs. The Greek army appeared on the horizon and, as they lined up along the border as well, the two nations sought out Hercules. Hercules was the key to the little treasure hidden deep within the country. He was among the soldiers, though a bit further back and was surveying the weapons held by his enemies with horror.

Hercules swallowed dryly and quickly racked his brain. Those models weren't supposed to be out yet and they would no trouble cutting through his soldiers. In a last ditch effort, the Greek attempted to appeal to Sadik's competitive nature.

"Turkey!" The nation looked towards him at the sound of his name. "What do you say we make this more interesting?" He could almost see on eyebrow raised in question. "No modern weapons. We fight like we used to." A feral smirk spread across Sadik's face and Hercules questioned if this was such a good idea.

Sadik turned to Ivan to ask what he thought of this but before he even opened his mouth Ivan had agreed. One by one, Turkish, Russian, and Greek soldiers alike turned in their guns for swords, axes, and clubs. Ivan ignored such things, fingering his pipe lovingly. Sadik drew his old sword that he used as an empire and turned back to Ivan. The Russian's calm expression had morphed into one of malicious glee and Sadik felt his own feral smile re-appear on his face. They turned to the Greek, who now held the cross that his mother and left him and raised their weapons. They pointed them towards the Greek army.

"CHARGE!"


	6. Memories long forgotten

Ivan stretched and arched his back, hearing several cracks as he did so. Though it felt so exhilarating to be fighting the way nations used to, he missed the comfort of his and Sadik's bed. They currently rested around a fire on the outskirts of Athens. The six months that they had been fighting had taken its toll on both sides but in the end, Greece had succumbed first. The two had seen very little of Hercules since the initial invasion. Before he had retreated with his army, Sadik had caught the Greek in the side with his sword. The real damage had happened only a month ago when Ivan had cornered Hercules and took a swing with the deadly pipe he carried. He had been aiming for the Greek's head but it turned out that Hercules was faster than one would assume, given his reputation for being a rather lazy nation. Still, Ivan reveled in the satisfying wet crunch that had wrung out as the metal connected with the other's shoulder.

He looked down at Sadik, whose head rested in his lap, and smiled sadly. This war was ending just in time. While Ivan was a large country had could continue to replace troops and supplies as needed, Sadik wasn't so lucky. While they had been having immense success, it wasn't without loss. Briefly Ivan remembered the Battle of Stalingrad, remembered how his people had clung to the banks of the Volga, fighting tooth and nail for their city. It was the same desperation that they encountered from the Greeks. While they made it a rule not to harm civilians, it appeared that the people of Greece made no such commitment. He shook off the thoughts that followed and smiled at their guest across the fire.

"So Arkady is well da?" Ageta smiled back at the Russian.

"Yes very well. He can't wait to see you two again." Ivan's eyes softened and he unconsciously began running his fingers through Sadik's hair.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet? As lovers I mean, not as fellow nations." Ivan blinked and thought carefully for a while; he had a lot of memories to shift through. Finally a nostalgic smile spread across his face.

"Well at first, I was nothing more than an offering to Sadik to keep him out of Mongol territory. This was back when Sadik was the Ottoman Empire and it was just me, Russia wasn't being offered…well you get the idea. The first time I saw Sadik I was nothing more than a child."

_Ivan trembled as he stared up at the monster of a man before him. Mongolia had begun to become afraid of the Ottoman Empire encroaching on his territory so he had offered up the boy as a peace offering. For a week, Sadik was allowed to do whatever he wanted to the boy. Beat him, torture him, rape him; Mongolia didn't care. He just needed the boy back alive by the end of the week. He bit his lip to stifle his cries but he just knew that the man heard his meek whimpering. His arms were held to his chest like a shield and his eyes swam with tears. He cried out and flinched when Sadik moved a hand towards him, anticipating the strike though he had no idea what he had done wrong. He was mildly surprised when he felt those gloved hands start to run through his filthy hair gently. The Turk scooped his up and carried him further into the palace after saying something in his language to a passing servant. It turned out that Sadik was heading for a bath. It didn't surprise Ivan, the man had been returning from battle when he, Mongolia and Ivan had crossed paths. What surprised Ivan was that the other carried him inside the bath house with him. Ivan followed the order to undress without question; he hadn't had a bath in so long. His clothes were handed off to the servant from before to be washed. Sadik chuckled at Ivan's eagerness and opened the door to the steam filled chamber. Ivan sighed happily as the grime was finally washed from his body. Mongolia delighted in denying him everything that made him feel human. He was rarely allowed to bathe, his food was limited and often rotten and at times he was denied the right to go to the bathroom anywhere but his pants. He was startled out of his depressing spiral when he was lifted up into the Turks lap. Once he was settled, those strong fingers resumed their task of running through Ivan's silver locks, though this time accompanied with the soft humming of a children's lullaby._

_ "Um…Mister Ottoman Empire-sir," The other gave an amused 'hmm' to show he was listening._

"_What do you plan to do with me?" The hands in his hair paused, and Ivan felt fear rise in his chest. What if he had angered the man?_

"_Well right now I intend to bathe you, feed you, introduce you to the other nations that live with me, tell you a story and then it's off to bed. Unless you object of course." The last part was said with obvious amusement and Ivan hurriedly shook his head._

_The rest of the week followed roughly the same pattern and Ivan began to grow comfortable within the Turk's house. He was kind and gentle, he had other nations to play with, and it was nice and warm. He was used to a freezing cellar in Siberia. On the final day of the week, Ivan dropped to his knees and begged Sadik to take over Russia._

_ "Sorry kid, there's already someone set to overthrow that bastard and it isn't me." _

Sadik had been right. A few years later, Ivan reclaimed his country. That day he had rushed to Turkey to share the good news with Sadik. He was now an empire too but the Ottoman Empire was beginning to crumble. Sadik refused to open the door to his chambers, even as Ivan cried and begged for Sadik to let him help. He stayed outside the door through the night but was forced to leave the next morning by his new boss. He never saw the door shut that extra inch. He bid Ageta goodnight as she headed back into the city and lay down next to his beloved. He shut his eyes, intent on sleeping but it seemed that once started, the memories started they refused to be stopped. World War 2 flashed across his mind's eye along with the rebuilding of his friendship with Ludwig. Then came the memory he longed to forget.

_Ivan patted Ludwig on the back as the man sobbed. The German had finally worked up the courage to tell Feliciano how he felt only for the Italian to shove it back in his face because he was in love with the Holy Roman Empire. It didn't matter that Ludwig technically was the guy; Italy wanted the Holy Roman Empire not Germany. Currently the two were at Ivan's house attempting to drink away Ludwig's troubles. Ivan thought it would be best if Ludwig found another nation to get over his lost love so he began listing off potential matches. Ludwig had an issue with all of them except for a certain Canadian. Ivan noted the blush that adorned his friend's face was not from alcohol and insisted that the other go after the boy. Ludwig hid his face in his hands and mumbled something._

_ "What?"_

_ "I've never kissed a guy before." Ivan blinked in surprise. "He's France's son too so he's bound to have loads of experience. Never mind the fact that France won't let me near the boy." Ivan chuckled._

_ "You let me worry about France. As for the kissing part, it's just like kissing a girl." Ludwig looked up hopefully._

_ "Really?" Ivan nodded. "Thanks Ivan." _

_ "That's what friends are for da?" Ivan didn't know what happened next but before he could focus, he was making out with Ludwig and the door opened to reveal Sadik. Every part of Ivan's brain shut down with the realization of what he had just done. Over 200 years relationship shattered in 2 minutes. Sadik's face was a cold mask and Ivan cowered under the fierce gaze._

_ "Sadik, Sadik it's not what it looks like. I swear it-it isn't what it looks like." Sadik refused to answer and simply turned and walked out the door. "Sadik! Sadik, please come back! Please!" The door stayed shut long after Ludwig left. _

_For the next two months Ivan could only scream, cry and drink. At first his absence wasn't noticed and when it was no one really cared. Ludwig asked Ukraine about it who simply replied that Ivan was having difficulties with a few issues. As the third month came and went, Sadik finally decided to check up on Ivan. When he opened the door he was met by a floor of vodka bottles and a bitter chill. He frowned; he knew Ivan hated the cold yet now everything in the house was coated in a thick layer of ice. He made his way slowly and carefully up the stairs. Walking quietly into Ivan's room, he felt like he'd been dumped back outside. He heard a slight sniffle from the mound of blankets on the bed and moved over to see a half asleep Ivan cuddling the pillow he used to sleep on and choking out apologies. Eventually he sobbed himself into a full slumber and Sadik shook his head._

_ "What am I going to do with you love?" With that he lit the fireplace and climbed into bed with Ivan. _


	7. So close yet so far

Ivan looked upon the city of Athens with a mix between relief and malicious glee. Sadik stood beside him with an arm wrapped around his lover's shoulders and a feral smile in place. Though beneath the grin, Sadik was more than slightly worried. He'd known Hercules longer than Ivan had and there was no doubt in his mind that if the Greek felt threatened, Arkady would bear the brunt of it. Athens, being symbolic to the war, was spared no mercy; especially from the Russian soldiers. Ivan had made it quite clear that they were allowed to do what they please in Athens. If they wanted to burn the city to the ground, raping and killing as they went, Ivan said go for it. The Motherland was through playing around. Ivan wanted his child back, NOW. Sadik shook his head but said nothing. Hercules had it coming anyway. Death was assured when one invaded Russia, a fate worse than death was assured when Russia struck back. Currently the city was a mess of rouble and charred remains from a massive firestorm. An uncontrolled fire lit by one of the soldiers had found its way over to an oil plant. The explosion combined with the wind storm that had struck had spelled the doom of the city. Ivan walked through the streets, looking on with cold eyes at the woman defiled in filthy back allies and children with large chunks of flesh melted off their bones, and made his way towards Hercules' home on the very outskirts of town.

Hercules didn't know whether to feel relieved of terrified. On the one hand, the mansion had been mostly untouched by the firestorm. On the other, he now had a very furious Russian and Turk making their way to extract revenge. He rubbed his forehead as he walked down the hall.

"Will you help me get ready to meet baba and папа, Eta?"

_'It's all that boy's fault.'_ He threw open the door to Arkady's room. Ageta whirled around in surprise and shoved the child behind her.

"What do you want?" She tried to keep her voice hard and steady but she couldn't help the quiver as she looked into his cold eyes. He nodded towards the door.

"Get out." She shook her head and slowly began to retreat from him.

"Get out you worthless whore!" He seized her arm and dragged her out of the room, ignoring Arkady's cries to leave her alone. Once at the top of the stairs he gave a hard shove and watched as her eyes widened in fear and her body roll end over end down the three flights to the landing. A sickening snap sounded and as she reached the landing, she cried out in pain. Her foot was sitting at an odd angle and her thumb now rested against the side of her arm. Tears ran down her cheeks, carrying streaks of mascara as she looked up at him. He made to go down and shove her down the remaining five flights but a set of jaws sinking into his calf offered a far more satisfying way to spend his final moments. He seized a fistful of white hair and used it to drag the boy back into Hercules' own room. Dragging the flailing child to the bed, he heaved him up onto the mattress by the fair strands. The side of Arkady's head was slammed into the wall in order to daze him while Hercules undressed. He climbed on top of the boy and wrapped a hand around the boy's small member. Flashing the child a wicked grin, Hercules slammed in to the unprepared entrance dry while he closed his fist tightly on the flesh in his hand, digging his nails into the sensitive underside. Arkady let out a shrill cry at the intrusion and rough handling. He hands coming up from trying to shove the elder away to claw at the Greek's face, trying to aim for the eyes through his tears. Hercules released the boy's length in favor of grabbing both wrists. With the other hand, he proceeded to rip out every nail, never once stopping his harsh and erratic thrusts. Finally one hand returned to its death grip on Arkady's length and the other clamped down on his pale throat. Arkady simply couldn't scream anymore, his tears and whimpers coming harsher at his inability to make the pain stop. When Hercules released, the pain of the hot magma on his torn and tender insides forced a scream from Arkady. His throat tore and bled, drowning him as he tried to breathe. Hercules panted and looked down, smiling slightly. The boy's hands hovered over his chest shaking and the right side of his face was blooming purple and yellow.

"Ready for what's next?" A sob was his only answer.

Ageta sobbed as she clenched her broken wrist to her chest. Arkady had probably saved her life and she could do nothing to save him. She was a failure as a friend. Only when she pressed her head onto the step above her did she notice the sounds coming from downstairs. Banging and voices speaking in Russian and Turkish. Hope sparked through her and she swallowed to moisten her throat.

"Up here! Mr. Russia, Mr. Turkey! Up here!" The sound of heavy boots pounding up the stairs brought a surge of relief. In moments the two were before her. "They're in Hercules' room; it's the last room at the end of this hall. Hurry." Ivan was halfway up the next flight before she had finished, pipe in one hand and something that Ageta couldn't quite make out in the other. Sadik called up one of his soldiers and ordered them to gently take Ageta back to camp and see to her injuries. She was carefully hoisted onto a stretcher and Sadik laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you. From all of us." He then hurried up the stairs after Ivan. He caught up with him just as he was about to push open the door.

Hercules stood above the boy still naked and with a bloody tooth in one hand.

"Don't ever bite me again you little brat." His member was slick with saliva and a small red mark was visible along the top. Arkady could only wail, his bloody and shaking hands too sore to press to his mouth. Hercules looked up at the sound of the door slamming and yelp when his face met the cold metal of Ivan's pipe. Tripping over a fold in the carpet, Hercules fell to the floor and got a good look at what occupied Ivan's other hand.

"Theo!" He paid no mind to Sadik picking up the child before retreating back to the door trying to comfort him. His spirit brother's head was now hanging from the fistful of hair in Ivan's hand. The cut was uneven, the skin and tendons frayed almost as if it had been…torn off by hand. "Go to Hell Ruski!" Ivan smiled.

"You first." With that, he dropped the head and launched himself at the Greek. Hercules lost count of how many times he was struck. It was a constant assault by pipe, fist, and boot. Finally it stopped and Hercules looked up at the Russian.

"Go on, kill me." Ivan laughed, so childish yet so terrifying.

"Kill you? No that would be too easy. You're coming with me and down the dark recesses of your pain; this will seem like a memory of Heaven." Hercules turned to Sadik hoping for some help only to be me with two chips of emerald ice.

"Save some of that for me eh love." Ivan smiled back at Sadik.

"Of course darling." He brought the pipe down again and Hercules slumped to floor.


	8. Hush Little Baby

**Alright next chapter might be the last so if you're reading this check out the poll on my profile.**

Ivan hated hospitals with a passion and right now, he hated them even more. Sadik had taken Hercules back to Ivan's house and locked him in the basement while Ivan had rushed Arkady to the nearest hospital. Almost immediately, the boy had been ripped out of Ivan's arms and rushed into emergency. That had been over three hours ago and no one was telling him anything. Currently he was seated in one of the old chairs in the waiting room staring at the same page in a magazine that he had been looking at for almost an hour, his right leg bouncing in impatience. Sadik had arrived in the middle of the waiting period and began pacing, which he was still doing. Ivan was surprised that Sadik hadn't dug a hole in the floor. He returned his gaze to the article and attempted to read through it. A cold hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to find his father, General Winter, standing beside him.

"He's going to be alright my son." Ivan sighed but smiled slightly when he noticed the rest of the extended family and friends were standing in the doorway. His sisters were there along with Ludwig, Mathew, Arthur and most of the Middle East. As everyone passed around their sympathies, an aging nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Mr. Braginski and Mr. Adnan?" The two jumped to their feet and rushed over to her. "Follow me please." It turned out that Ageta would be just fine and would have full use of her arm back in a few months. Arkady's fingers would be fine and he had suffered no head trauma but there was still a problem. The two looked in the window at their little boy hooked up to a series of machines.

"What's wrong with him?" Ivan looked at the balding doctor in fear. The man shook his head and removed his glasses.

"It's a self-induced coma, for lack of a better term. Put basically, it's when the amount of negative emotions completely overruns the brain, and in order to get a break, the brain forcefully shuts down the body. Even as we're speaking, the brain itself is shutting down. If he doesn't wake up within 24 hours, his brain will stop telling the lungs to breath, stop telling the heart to beat and he will die." Sadik clenched Ivan closer to him.

"What are his odds?" Though he really didn't want to hear the answer, he had to.

"In the 20,000 cases that have been reported worldwide, 2 have woken up."

The meeting the next morning was solemn. Ivan had refused to leave the hospital all night and still had not shown up. After the explanation of what had happened and everyone seeing first hand due to pictures, no one wanted to say anything to the Turk glaring from behind his mask. Alfred cleared his throat uneasily.

"Well, I guess we should get star-" The doors to the meeting room opened with a bang and gusts of freezing wind rolled in carrying snow in with it. Ivan stood in the doorway, pipe in hand. He attempted to force his usual smile but it turned out looking far too cruel. Those that had lived with Ivan, especially during the time of the Iron Curtain, immediately coward.

"A coma." His voice sickly sweet as his gaze traveled over everyone in the room, softening only with those that he called friends. "My baby could die." The calm tone just seemed to chill the room more. "If he does, I won't stop with Greece. Everyone that took my baby from me will fall and for some of you," he locked gazes with Gilbert. "It will be a trip down memory lane." Ludwig stepped in front of his brother.

"Ivan please no. I know what he did but please." Ivan slammed one hand down on the table and the other seized Ludwig's collar.

"It's partially his fault!" Ludwig remained calm and gently pried the Russian's fingers from his collar. Ivan's mask had cracked to reveal the desperation and anguish.

"Arkady will be alright." Ivan's eye twitched.

"You better be right Ludwig because if he's not, I'll paint the whole world red."


	9. The Price of Vengence

**THE END IS HERE! Seriously it's right here. Thanks to all the reviewers and followers and favorites and everything else!**

Hercules jerked awake after yet another round of torture with Ivan to be greeted by Sadik sitting on the bottom step. He was casually twirling a small dagger that Ivan had used on him earlier (what weapon in Ivan's arsenal had the Russian _not_ used on him) while the other hand held his ivory mask. He looked up when he noticed that Hercules was awake and, for the first time, Hercules was struck by just how _old_ Sadik looked. His shoulders were hunched and his skin looked paler. He had bags under his dimmed eyes and even the slight chuckle at Hercules shocked face sounded more like the creaking of old stairs.

"You're awake again huh? I was starting to think you might have died." Hercules just scowled and spat at Sadik's feet. He expected a burst of anger, maybe a few punches to prove superiority but all he received was a tired sigh. "Why were you always like this Hera? I don't annoy you any more than you annoy me. I never punished you more than you deserved and I was never as cruel to you during my empire days as you make people think. So why, Hera? " Hercules winced at the old nickname.

"You killed my mother." Hercules' scowl deepened when Sadik just rolled his eyes.

"You still believe that?" Hercules lurched forward in his chains.

"It's the truth! You murdered her, you damn bastard!" Sadik just shook his head.

"No, no I didn't. I think it's time that I told you what really happened to the ancient nations because I was there, Hera. I was there when each and every one of them fell. The ancient nations collapsed mainly because of the many different groups of people within them desiring their self-determination. There were other things involved, yes, but the gist of it was that the ancient way of life was dying. Now, there were a few that were killed by other nations. North America was killed by England, for example. She was Alfred and Mathew's mother. France tried to save her but England caught her just before the border of Canada, which was still French territory at the time. This would later be a big factor in the Hundred Years War but I digress. Yes I was there when your mother died, just like I was there when Egypt's mother died, and, just like with Egypt's mother, I made her a promise to look after you. I may have hurried her death along with my sword but the other option was for you to sit by her bedside and watch her slowly wither away to nothing. Looking back, I almost wish that I did just leave her. It might have taught you smart ass something. He is an innocent child not some conquered nation! You constantly say that I was a monster but look who it is that falls back on barbaric and inhuman methods." Throughout the speech, Sadik had paced the space in front of Hercules and now stared into his wide brown eyes. "What has and will happen to you, you've brought on yourself. You will be in this room for the same number of years that the Iron Curtain was in place." Without another word, Sadik turned on his heel and marched out, slamming the door behind him.

Ivan looked up as Sadik entered the room with a sigh.

"Are you alright? I heard a lot of shouting and banging." Sadik shook his head and leaned down to kiss Ivan's temple. "I still think you're being far too generous. I mean think about what he did." Sadik sighed and sat down.

"I know but I did make a promise to his mother so I can only go so far. Besides, if you really want to get technical, then I should be down there in chains as well." Ivan tilted his head in confusion.

"You? Whatever for?" Sadik smirked and wrapped his arms around Ivan's middle.

"Because I had American missiles in my country pointing directly at you during the Cold War." Ivan smirked as well, catching on to Sadik's game.

"Well then, I guess you do need to be punished." Sadik pulled Ivan into his lap and kissed him, only to sigh as Ivan quickly pulled away from the kiss. "Arkady, stop messing around with the badages! Your nails need to heal." Arkady whined from his place on the bed.

"But they itch." Ivan crossed his arms over his chest.

"No."

"Baba." Arkady whined imploringly at Sadik.

"Do as you're told." Arkady grumbled but let them be.

"Would you trade it Sadik?" Sadik looked down at Ivan in shock which quickly melted into a warm smile.

"Not for the world." His shoulders lifted as if he had been relieved of some weight and his eyes shined as he took in the two most important people in the world. "Not for the world."


	10. Authors Note

**Alright I have been kind of missing this story and pairing so I have a proposition for the readership of this fic. If enough of you want to see it, I will write a fic featuring from the time that Sadik and Ivan met all the way to the birth of Arkady. Post your vote in the review box: Yes or No. If there is anything specific that you want me to focus on or clarify please note these there too.**


	11. Author's note 2

**The prequel is up! Well the first chapter anyway. Check out my profile and find Back to the Beginning if you want to read it and let me know what you think.**


End file.
